Of course
by bookfreak13
Summary: Bella is having slight doubts about marriage. Edward comforts her, of course. Please read and review!


A/N: A 'Twilight' fanfiction? (le gasp!) Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight... Trust me, you don't want to think about it...

* * *

Of course

I looked out of my bedroom window looking for something in the darkness of the evening. I couldn't find it (or rather him). I turned around and, to my suprise, there he was. I couldn't stop the big grin from spreading over my face. Of course, only he would make such a dramatic enterance.

"Good evening." His voice was like velvet, smooth and calming. I grinned and rushed to hug him. Of course, in my haste I tripped. The floor was rushing towards me and I winced, bracing myself for impact. But instead, cold arms wrapped themselves around my waist and prevented me from making friends with the floor (again).

"Careful now, Bella." Edward said in my ear and I felt my face heat up in a blush. I grinned anyway and pulled back so I could see his beautiful face. He fixed me with his gaze and I noticed his eyes were slowly turning black, starting around the edges of his iris. I frowned.

"Maybe you should go hunting..." I suggested and tried not to cry. He had just got here and I could tell by the way he was all tense that being with me was pushing him to his limits. Of course; it was another bump in our road of love/

"But Bella-"

"Go." I cut him off and gave him a glare. But that only lasted for a moment. I then smiled at him apoligetically.

"Please, I don't want to hurt you." I said and we stood up. I realized that I had been in his arms for several minutes. Once again my face took on the ugly red splotches that appeared whenever I blushed. Edward chuckled and I punched him playfully. He took my hand and raised it up to his lips.

"E-Edward?" I stuttered and I'm sure I got a few more red splotches. He gave me another charming smile and then left as suddenly as he appeared. I tried to keep my disappointment from showing.

"Hey, Bella? Want a late night snack?" Charlie asked through my door and I sighed. He just wanted me to cook for him.

"Sure, I'll be down in a minute." I said and glanced out my window with vain hope of seeing him out there and, of course, he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Bella, honey? Can I get some s'mores?" Charlie asked and I wasn't suprised. S'mores are his favorite late night snack. I nodded my affirmative and pulled out a half-full bag of marshmallows. I opened another cabinet and took the graham crackers.

"Where's the chocolate?" I asked looking for the brown goodies. Charlie made an embarrased cough and I turned to look at him. He looked down at his feet like a child. I resisted the urge to giggle.

"I forgot... I ate them all. Should I go buy more?" Charlie asked and I shook my head.

"Nah, I'll go. We need some other things as well." I said and grabbed my coat from where I left it on the couch. Taking the keys to my trusty truck, I asked Charlie if he need anything other than chocolate. He looked thoughtful but soon shook his head.

"Will we have steak for dinner this week?" He asked and I nodded. His smile brightened my mood and I left.

--

I pulled into the parking lot of the 24-hour supermarket. Suprisingly, there was a couple other cars in the lot besides mine. I walked into the store and recognized the cashire. She was a girl in one of my classes. I nodded and stifled my giggle. She would always try to sleep in class. I guess I knew why now.

"Save me." She mouthed before winking and returning her attention back to her magazine. I smiled and walked down the sweets aisle. I took two packages of Hershey's chocolate bars and then took my time getting the rest of the groceries. I walked up to check out and saw something that suprised me, or rather, someone who suprised me.

"Bella!" Alice happily made her way towards me and I felt slightly jealous of her gracefulness. "Bella, just what in the world are you doing here?" She asked and I could tell by the sarcastic tone of her voice that she knew that I was going to come here.

"Getting groceries." I said although it was slightly obvious by the way I had grocery bags. Alice smiled and then asked the question I knew was coming.

"Where's Edward?" I sighed and told her the truth. Alice looked at me, carefully choosing her words and I felt some-what annoyed.

"But he loves you more than hunting. Why would you...?" She said confused. I sighed but didn't reply. Alice shrugged largely, her shoulders barely brushing her short, dark hair.

"Alice, I've really got to go... the steaks are defrosting and Charlie wants s'mores..." I trailed off feeling bad because of my lame excuse. Alice gave me a smirk and I replied with an apoligetic grin. (Although it was more of a grimace.)

"Alright. I'll see you at school on Monday." Alice turned and ran off. I watched as she went from human speed to vampire speed. Heaving another sigh, I walked to my truck and placed the bags on the passenger side. I started the noisy truck and rode home.

--

"Charlie, why did you marry Renee?" I asked over our snack of s'mores. Charlie started chokeing and I rushed to slap his back.

"(Cough) What brought... (cough) this on?" He asked and I turned away so he couldn't see my sad face. The truth was that I was thinking about Edward ad his proposal.

"Just wondering." I replied after a moment and Charlie looked at me uncertainly. I must have had a reassuring look on my face because he sighed and told me about my mother.

"At the tme she was the most beautiful woman on earth. I was so happy while we dated and after a while I realized that our love was true. So... I asked her to marry me. And she said yes." Charlie finished with a choked voice. I felt bad. It was some-what obvious that my father had never really gotten over my mother.

"Oh..." I replied and looked at my half-eaten s'more feeling not so hungry anymore. Charlie was doing the same. I stood up, said my goodnight, and went to bed. Charlie didn't even look at me.

I felt the doubt seep into my mind the moment I closed the door to my room. What if our marriage was like theirs? I shuddered at the thought and tried not to cry. I climbed on my bed and rolled up into a ball. I knew I was being overly dramatic but I didn't reallt care.

"Bella, what are you doing?" I heard an unfamiliar voice ask. I sat up and saw Phil standing there in his baseball uniform with a bat slung over his shoulder. I rubbed my eyes and he was gone. Standing there instead was Edward. I felt my eyes go wide and I threw out my arms to hug him.

"Oh, I thought you were Phil... that was scary..." I muttered into his shirt and he smoothed my hair down soothingly.

"Bella, that's mean. Phil isn't that bad..." He said trailing off and I pulled away, hoping that the skeptical look on my face would tell him that I didn't believe him.

"I suppose..." I muttered as Edward raised an eyebrow challenging me. I snuggled into his hard chest and tried to sleep. He's inconstant breathing didn't help me calm down so I told him my fears about marriage.

"Bella, don't be ridiculous. It will be perfectly fine." He said holding me close. I tried to keep in my tears and failed. A stray tear made it's way down my cheek. Edward wiped it away with his pale thumb.

"You," He poked my nose and I made a weak giggle. "shouldn't be think such thoughts. Now, sleep." He commanded and I obeyed happily.

As long as I was with Edward I would be ok. Of course.

* * *

A/N: I wouldn't mind a review...


End file.
